Wizard Lord (Special Mission)
Wizard Lord is a Special Mission that was added in an update on May 24, 2012. The reward is $500 Monkey Money. You start out with a Wizard Lord (a 4/4 Monkey Apprentice) and every two rounds, you lose your most expensive tower. If there are no towers other than the wizard lord, it's game over. The mission is on Lightning Scar, Medium. This Wizard Lord has a Special Ability that is called Super Summon Phoenix that breaths blue fire that does extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Road Spikes and Pineapples are disabled in this mission. Rounds begin from Standard Round 25 and end at Standard Round 54 and all bloons from Red to Pink are upgraded like so: * Red to Yellow * Blue to Pink * Green to Black * Yellow to White * Pink to Lead * Black to Zebra * White to Rainbow * Zebra to Rainbow * Lead to Rainbow * Rainbow to Ceramic * Ceramic to M.O.A.B * M.O.A.B. to B.F.B. Round Details : Strategies Trivia *You need to be Rank 30 to play it. *This is the only appearance of a Bloons Tower Defense 5 4/4 tower. **This is also the only Special Mission (only level, too) where you can get a game over without losing all your lives. *Every time a tower is sacrified, the Wizard Lord laughs at you. This suggests that he likes sacrificing towers and that he is sadistic. *If there are no towers to sacrifice, Wizard Lord screams and vanishes. You will then get a game over. *The Wizard Lord's Super Summon Phoenix Ability has a pheonix with 4 tails and it shoots blue fire. It also has a description, saying that it does extra damage to blimps *The Wizard Lord cannot be sold, but sometimes it says "Sell for $0". Still, you can't click on it. **On the iOS version you can sell the wizard lord for $0, through a glitch, and are then screwed. *If you lose the mission on a turn where a tower will be sacrificed, clicking the "Back" button will make the Wizard Lord laugh at the same time. *Wizard Lord and Temple of the Monkey God are similar due to the fact that they can both sacrifice, but Wizard Lord's sacrificing ability is stronger, as it can sacrifice a Temple, while a Temple can't sacrifice the Wizard Lord. However, a fully sacrificed Temple is far stronger in power than the Wizard Lord. *Wizard Lord cannot be sacrificed by Temple of the Monkey God. *Wizard Lord sacrifices the most expensive tower you have to the least expensive. **If all the towers are the same rank (ex all level 1 Dart Monkeys) then the Wizard Lord will sacrifice them randomly. *If you only have a free Dart Monkey from the Dart Training Facility, the Wizard Lord will still vanish without sacrificing the Dart Monkey, with a game over, as the Dart Monkey has a value of $0. *On the regular version of BTD5, the game is likely to freeze when this mission is lost. *Since the Wizard Lord's ability, Summon Super Phoenix, does extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, it is usually NOT ideal to use the ability when dealing with MOABs and BFBs unless you have powerful towers. This is because the Phoenix does not have very much popping power and usually ends up releasing more clusters of ceramic bloons/MOABs than most towers can handle. Gallery Bloons-tower-defense5-update19-lg (1).jpg|BTD5 in the update for the Wizard Lord mission Smile.png|The Wizard Lord after feeding on tower (laughing) Category:Special Missions Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS